


Mischief managed

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hopefully not heavy angst, Humour, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: Loki is ruling Asgard as Odin, his children are making him proud and Darcy's trying her best. Unfortunately, Darcy's life is one disaster after the next. Fortunately, she is saved by a supposedly villainous Norse God.Does this mean she owes him one? Oh, shit![Updates are slow but it's ongoing. <3]





	1. Catch up

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this came to me in a dream, but idk.
> 
> Okay, a few things: Ignore Ragnarok. Hel is not Loki and Thor's sister. Hell no! Fenrir isn't an evil wolf; in fact he's just a bored, mischievous guy who pretends to be mortal's pets every so often. Ignore Civil War. I don't like that concept. Ignore Tony being a dick in Spidey HC. Not my Tony. It's basically set pre-Ragnarok. EDIT: Jarvis is still around. Forgot him. Yes yes, lots of fix-its. XD
> 
> Also a small warning: there is going to be a brief element of the "fuck or die" trope, but it will not be done conventionally. There will be NO dubcon/noncon. As much as I don't want to spoil too much, I know this trope is likely one that could be iffy for some and I just wanted to reassure there will be nothing but consent. 
> 
> And you all know me by now, Frigga ain't staying dead. >_>
> 
> And yes, I will be trying actual smut in this. May it not be a disaster. XD I will update tags as I go. If you're worried about anything, I am GyoroandUrurun on tumblr or I'm on the Tasertricks discord, drop me a message. https://discord.gg/CSbRsYT
> 
> Hel likely looks like Cate Blanchett from Ocean's 8 and Fenrir would probably be portrayed by Matthew Daddario. I haven't figured out Jormy or Sleipy yet. Thor and Jane's break up happened, though, even if whatever film it was announced in didn't. Ragnarok? By god brain. It was amicable, mostly.
> 
> Enjoy!

**June, 2019.**

 

Loki was bored, to put it lightly. Odin was safe on Midgard and he had taken his form to rule Asgard. Just because he could. But pretending to be Odin did get tiresome, so he had taken to entertaining himself in other ways. Writing ridiculous plays, creating shrines to Loki and Frigga, spying on the mortal world. It was rather amusing watching Thor and his friends getting on with their lives, saving the world and all that came with being heroes. Thor had no idea what was going on in Asgard; in his defence, things were better. He had Sif training more female warriors, bringing back the valkyrie programme, he kept the nine realms safe.

He was just, you know, tricking everyone.

A young woman with white-blonde hair and sharp features walked through Asgard wearing modern Vanir cross dark elf clothing (the underground elves, the ones who weren’t complete arseholes) and she stopped in front of him. He had a glamour up of Odin while he lay across the throne playing his nintendo switch. Midgard had some great inventions.

“So this is what you have been up to, father,” she said.

Loki didn’t straighten up, but he smirked. “Indeed, Hel. I assume you are well?” He asked.

“Quite. What about cranks? You did not kill him, did you?” Hel asked.

“Of course not. He is on Midgard, in a care home,” Loki said.

“Really?” Hel asked, laughing snidely. “Serves him right. I hear the valkyries are making a comeback.”

“Indeed. Interested?” Loki asked with a smirk. It was all she ever spoke about when she was a child. She often jabbed at her uncle that she would be able to be one and he not. It was glorious.

“You know the answer, father, and Helheim is secure, it hardly needs protecting,” Hel said. “Fenrir seems to be enjoying himself.”

“Fenrir always enjoys himself; he is quite safe, his little mortal owner is taking good care of him,” Loki said with a snicker.

“I dropped in recently under the guise of an electrician. He is rather spoilt,” Hel said.

“He chooses wisely,” Loki said. “Although, this one was more a happy accident.”

 

**Five years ago…**

 

“It’s going to be okay, don’t be scared, I’m not going to let the big huge monster step on you,” the young woman said, clearly scared out of her mind.

She walked along, trying to find someone to take her new dog, before stopping at a car.

“Excuse me! Hi! Stop stop stop stop stop! Hi. Hi. Can you take my dog? His name is Baker, I just named him, drive safe! I miss you!” She request of the man driving the car.

 

After Thor had left, when the people started returning to town, the young woman watched every car until the one she had put Baker in came back and stopped, giving her the dog. She hugged him, cradling him and telling him that he was a good boy, clearly deciding to keep him.

“I’ll look after you, Baker,” she said.

 

**Three years ago…**

 

Loki could not be contained in a cell; he was much too powerful for that. He secretly visited his children, though he decided to make it more interesting with his son Fenrir.

“Hi, so I’m Darcy Lewis, you’re Ian Boothby, right?” Darcy asked.

“Yes, I want to be your intern…I saw the advert,” Loki said.

“Right. Cool, yeah you’re hired. I mean, it’s unpaid, but it’s something right?” Darcy said.

“Yeah, it is,” Loki said.

It turned out his son had ended up with a friend of Thor’s, which was certainly an unusual coincidence, and she had been staying with his brother’s paramour. He wasn’t entirely sure what they were doing, but he would soon find out. Jane was alright, but it surprised him that Thor had chosen her over Darcy, who he thought was more Thor’s style. Jane was a scientist, academic in the way that Thor had never taken interest in before.

Not that it mattered to him much; he entered the place to see his son disguised as a small dog run up to Darcy and greet her as a pet would before he greeted him. He had to pretend he was just greeting a pet, but this wasn’t the first time he had done this.

 

It appeared that Darcy was incapable of staying out of trouble; she and her friend Jane were drawn to a warehouse with gravity issues. The convergence. Not that his character knew; he had to pretend to be a common British lad. He’d had a feeling something was coming and, to top that off, Fenrir was acting strangely.

Jane disappeared for a while and he was there for some of it in his own body. This pretend life was better; his mother died. He could have returned to Asgard…except the convergence would likely send him elsewhere in the universe. He cursed himself, his lack of planning…but he couldn’t have foreseen this.

He helped Darcy in what way a regular human man could, one who was very much out of his depth and clueless, but was good with dogs. He enjoyed the set up.

Loki couldn’t help but feel guilty seeing Erik’s condition; he looked like Loki had once felt. He knew he could not reveal himself to this man, lest he drive him further into despair. That was further proven when Thor and Jane returned, and Erik had accidentally rejoiced Loki’s death.

He didn’t want to admit the niggling feelings of warmth and guilt seeing Thor’s grief.

 

Loki couldn’t save his mother, but he could save Darcy. She had been entertaining and she was looking after his son, unwittingly, very well. He didn’t even use magic; he just used a car door and gravity. And she kissed him. To say it was nice would be understating it, however, he did not allow it to continue after that day. Something about courting her in this lie did not sit well with him and he was not in the frame of mind to romance.

So he left her with Fenrir.

 

He would have escaped into the larger universe, but of course, Odin’s special talent was always collapsing at the wrong moment. So he took over Asgard in his form, leaving Odin with some Midgardian doctors, eventually putting him into a home. A state of the art one, of course.

 

**Present time…**

“I will announce your joining the valkyries soon. In fact, you should lead them,” Loki said. “You are the most qualified, after all.”

“I am quite looking forward to it,” Hel said. She smirked then. “I assume you know Jormungandr’s plans…?”

Loki smirked. “He will be lucky if they accept; he does look the most like me. Or perhaps those Avengers will be less like Asgard and more willing to judge outside of who is related to him,” he said.

It didn’t much concern him as it didn’t concern Jormy; if his son was emotionally invested in something, Loki would take it more seriously. As it was, Jormy didn’t care so much. His children were loyal to a fault, but had Asgard’s best interests at heart.

He straightened up, sending the gaming console to his room.

“Time for something different,” Loki said.


	2. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds ways to relieve his boredom and so does Darcy. It doesn't turn out so well for one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Just a reminder, there's no dubcon. xD Can't do it, nope. But it doesn't mean a little fun can't be had in other ways. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki whisked himself to his real room, sitting on the balcony looking over the city. Except he wasn’t really looking so much as throwing himself into a more long-ranged vision. He was observing Midgard, taking a look at what was going on there. It would appear that his oldest son had gotten himself into the Avengers just as he’d wanted, which made him happy. It would appear that mortals were a little less fussy after all.

Ah, but Loki felt the wish to help too. He was also very bored, restless and perhaps a little blood-thirsty.

Which was why he was now on Midgard, wickedly curved dagger in the gut of a man who had nearly forced himself on a young woman. He pulled it out and let the man drop. He would leave it up to fate whether or not the man survived. He turned around and offered the woman his hand, offering her gentle words as he escorted her to the safety of a police station.

He was gone before they could apprehend him for his admittance that he had stabbed the perpetrator. Asgard did not abide by these types of scum getting away with vile acts.

The next stop had him fishing a dog out of a terrible current, the canine having managed to get the child out but not itself.

There were problems all over the world, various he worked through; collapsed buildings, abusive parents, generous donations to those in need…well-needing families receiving winning lottery tickets. One of the ones that pulled at his heartstrings the most was, of course, the young women who tried to end it after losing their babies before they had been born. He held them for hours; he knew the pain of losing a child and he knew the feeling of wanting to end it. That had personally landed him with Thanos.

And a tremendous amount of regret.

His last one of the day was something that intrigued him; magic was involved.

 

Darcy Lewis had found herself living in London, not too far from Janey. She couldn’t believe that she had broken up with Thor, but she supposed not everything worked out. That happened enough between humans, nevermind space aliens and humans. She had found herself a nice job in a good company, except for the fact that it was a little boring. Or maybe the fact that it had been three years since anything exciting had happened.

Shit, was she really an adrenaline junkie?

It was probably why she had gotten into the habit of checking out strange stories. Most of them were false. One of them was a mutant; she didn’t report back on that one, the girl just wanted to live her life in peace. One interesting one was a supposedly haunted house; it was abandoned and spooky. She loved it. Darcy liked old buildings and she couldn’t deny that she had been wanting to visit an abandoned old house.

Boy was it a bad idea.

She walked through the house, taking in the pealing paint and the emptiness. Of course Darcy knew it wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea, but there was something beautiful about the house. Unfortunately, her daring behaviour was going to get her into trouble as she heard the door slam behind her in the decrepit living room.

Darcy spun around and saw the cause; a man dressed in strange clothes. A little bit medieval-looking, she wondered whether he was from Asgard.

“Who are you?” Darcy asked.

“I would ask the same of you, but it really won’t matter in the long run,” he said, before she found herself hit with a wave of murky green light.

She stumbled backwards and her hands went to her front as she started feeling strange. She glared at the man, who was smirking.

“What the HELL have you done to me?!” Darcy yelled.

“A curse. Fuck or die; if you don’t find someone to fuck you, you’ll die. It’ll be slow, the longer you leave it, the more painful it will be,” he said with a cackle.

She _really_ should have stayed home. Hindsight was such a bitch.

“What the actual FUCK?! You-you _dickwad_!” Darcy yelled in a panic.

She ran at him, but he disappeared, making her fall to the floor. She perched there, starting to feel the discomfort rumble through her and, before she knew it, it was starting to cramp up like it was shark week. Why did she do this to herself? She enjoyed the thrill of something happening, but she should have thought it through.

“Well, this is interesting.”

Darcy groaned, wondering who had come to kick her while she was down. She managed to turn around and look at the man. Taller and darker haired than the last, and certainly more handsome. _Not the time_. He looked familiar and the clothes…

 _Shit_. Loki, the New York terrorist.

She managed to scramble to her feet, wincing as the pain started shooting through her more regularly. She backed up into a wall as she stared at Thor’s not-so-dead brother. He was wearing an outfit similar to his previous one, with less metal. His hair was also longer. Damn, why did he have to be handsome?

“Leave me alone; killing me is pointless, I’m just a former intern,” Darcy said.

“I am not here to kill you…I am here to help you, actually,” Loki said.

He walked forward until he was closer to her and she couldn’t help but press herself further into the wall, turning her head away as she closed her eyes. Then again, if she was dying anyway, then perhaps he could do it swiftly. She winced then, the pain making her double over. Maybe she could compromise with him; instead of killing her, he could have sex with her and it would be mutually beneficial.

Urgh.

She jumped a little as his hand lifted her chin up and she scrunched her eyes up even more.

“Darling, open your eyes,” Loki said.

She took a deep breath and was greeted by his annoyingly beautiful green eyes. Weren’t they supposed to be blue? They were blue in all the footage she’d seen of him. Weird.

“I am going to fix your little problem. Do you consent?” He asked.

She whimpered. Shit, this really was do or die. “Are you going to let me live afterwards?” She asked.

“Of course,” he said.

“Then let’s get this over with,” Darcy said, throwing all her cares behind her.

She put one hand on his shoulder as he dropped his own hand and another behind his neck, pulling him down to kiss her.

 

Loki did amuse himself with words, but he hadn’t actually expected this. He quickly pushed her gently away, even if the kiss had been quite refreshing, holding onto the tops of her arms.

“What—” Darcy started with a frown, but he put his finger to her lips.

He placed his hand in the centre of her chest, above her cleavage, dark red light emanating from it, before sending it straight through her, ridding her of her little problem. He removed his hand and stepped back from her. Her face was a picture of confusion.

“What did you do?” She asked.

“I lifted your curse,” Loki responded.

“What? You had the perfect opportunity for free sex and you—” Darcy said, wiggling her hands in some silly mortal magic motion.

“—lifted the curse like a non-rapist? Absolutely,” Loki said with a smirk. “Darling, whoever placed that curse on you obviously did not expect a _talented_ sorcerer to come along.”

“Uh huh?” Darcy said, clearly confused.

“Are you quite alright?” He asked.

She seemed to shake herself out of her confusion. “Why did you help me? You’re…well, you’re Thor’s evil brother,” Darcy said.

“There are more things in heaven and earth, Miss. Lewis, than are dreamt of in your philosophy,” Loki said.

“Oh God, now you’re quoting Shakespeare at me? Seriously, what’s going on?!” Darcy asked.

“Perhaps I will explain everything; mayhap we can visit your place?” Loki asked.

“Uhhhh…how about no?” Darcy asked.

“How is Baker?” Loki asked.

“How do you know about Baker?” Darcy asked.

Loki looked around and summoned some comfortable sofa chairs, sitting down in one and gesturing for her to sit down.

“We have met before, Miss. Lewis. It is simply that I was in another form before,” Loki started to explain, before he shifted into his Ian form.

The look on her face was _priceless_.

“That was _you_?! All along? Thor said you were dead, how could you—my God, I _kissed_ you!” Darcy said.

“Yes, it was good for me too,” Loki said, knowing very well that wasn’t what she meant.

“Oh shut up,” Darcy muttered. She frowned at him, confused again. “You could have taken advantage of me then too, but you didn’t.”

“I prefer honest relationships, Miss. Lewis. No matter how good you are at kissing,” Loki said. He smirked when he saw her blush. He shifted back into his own form.

“Why did you do it?” Darcy asked. “I’m no one.”

“For my son. Your dog Baker…he is my son, Fenrir, in disguise. I wanted to visit him. I was also bored in prison,” Loki said.


	3. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine, chocolate and dogs. Is Darcy dreaming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is going on Gyoro? How are you posting this quickly? Are you ill??
> 
> Shhh. I'm enjoying the muse. Apologies that I am neglecting my others but when you have muse, you jump on it. This fic is mostly just humour, romance andddd well I am considering opening up for smut prompts once it gets there. xD I'll keep you posted.

Loki sat with Darcy, patient as she got her head around the fact that her former intern was Loki and her dog is Loki’s son. He had to admit, it did feel a little cruel; she clearly loved her dog, but he knew that it could not go unsaid. He was the God of Mischief and Lies, but he was trying to be better. Mostly. Stabbing abusers didn’t really count.

“My son sometimes gets a little restless, so he spends time as a pet dog,” Loki said in the way of explanation.

He could see some of the emotions flashing across her face, although he _could_ turn on his ability to feel her emotions first-hand, but that usually ended up opening a can of wyrms. He had enough on his hands right now. He summoned some chocolate and a glass of wine, offering it to her.

“Will these help?” Loki asked.

Darcy blinked at the items in mild shock and swallowed. “How do I know they’re not poisoned?” She asked.

She was distracting herself.

“I already established I did not wish to kill you. Or force you into intercourse. Now, the sorcerer who did this to you…he will not be so lucky,” Loki said.

He moved a little closer, making the chocolate float for a moment while he placed the wine in her hand, before opening the chocolate and snapping off a piece.

“My hands are clean…this is some of the best chocolate on Midgard, that is a glass of Asgardian wine,” Loki said. “It has been aged about five hundred years, Odin’s _private_ collection, but he is in no state to care.” He managed to gently shove the piece of chocolate into her mouth.

She came alive then, just about to angrily tell him where to shove his chocolate when she moaned, clearly just realising how good the chocolate was. He sat back and snapped off a piece for himself, plopping it into his mouth. He watched her as she finished the chocolate and stared at the wine.

“Five hundred years old?! Odin’s private…Odin’s the King, right? Thor’s dad?” Darcy asked. She looked at him then. “Why are you giving _me_ this?! This is expensive.”

“Do you need me to tip the glass too?” Loki asked, cocking his head with a smirk. “Taste it.”

She did. Clearly she was tempted to drink it all in one go.

“Why are you doing this? Being…nice?” Darcy asked, warily.

Loki sighed dramatically. “I was not always evil, you know. And I am trying to get back on track…mostly. You cannot blame the God of Mischief for some mischief, hm?” Loki asked. “I would like to see my son, if that is alright?”

“I probably should say no, but I also can’t stop you seeing your son,” Darcy said, in a slightly defeated tone. “I love that dog.”

He understood now. “And you can continue loving him. When he is in canine form, he retains himself and yet the canine instincts take over,” Loki explained. “He, his brother and sister were cursed in the womb, so they have some unusual characteristics. I have no desire to take him from you; he stays with his family until his form’s lifespan is up, then he moves on.”

He pocketed the chocolate and stood up, holding his hand out to her. She took a long sip of her wine before warily taking his hand. Loki used his magic on her to gain an idea of her home before transporting them there. He let her hand go and she blinked around, putting her glass down as she heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet.

Loki watched as the small dog form his son had taken on ran to Darcy in greeting, cuddling her as any dog would. He looked around; it appeared that she lived in one of those small flats some mortals lived in. He walked up to a table where a bunch of pictures sat and picked up one. Darcy and Fenrir, it was a good photo. He truly hoped that this new information did not change anything; he knew his son adored her.

He put it down and picked up another. His brother, Darcy, Jane and Erik. There was another one with the same, but Darcy’s dog and himself as Ian were in it. He couldn’t help but smile; the beauty of ignorance. He put it down and turned as he heard a familiar voice. She must have told him she knew, as he saw his son sat cross-legged in front of her, hair a mess and a big smile on his face. Typical Fen.

“So you really are…” Darcy murmured.

Fenrir had the eyes of a hetrochromic husky/wolf; one bright blue eye, one sharp brown eye. His hair was mostly black, but tufts of white towards the bottom/back. He was six foot tall and lanky, but strong.

“Your dog? Yeah,” Fenrir said.

Loki walked over and squeezed his shoulder, sitting down on the floor next to him. He still managed a bit of grace in doing so. He looked at Darcy with a smile.

“Nothing has to change; Fenrir doesn’t do this to trick, he does this because giving into his canine side brings a lot of relief to his restless nature. And he always protects his dog mother,” Loki said.

“You’re his dad, is it weird him taking on other families?” Darcy asked.

“No, not at all. Think of it the way humans adopt dogs, they one day lose that dog and adopt another. You are not replacing the dog; nothing can. You just have another dog to love,” Loki said. “He has family pictures of every family he has adopted.”

“Wow, okay…that kind of makes sense,” Darcy said.

“Nice catching up, dad. I love you mom,” Fenrir grinned and shifted back into his small dog form, trotting off to pounce on his squeaky toy.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised; the Norse myths are nuts,” Darcy said. Loki could tell Fen’s words had warmed her.

“As is any mythology,” Loki said.

“Are the Greeks real?” Darcy asked.

“No. All of your mythology save for the Norse ones are just stories, some of them passed down from us, actually,” Loki said.

He looked up and sighed, standing up and brushing himself off. “I apologise, but I must return to Asgard; I have a citizen squabble to deal with,” Loki said.

“You’re ruling?” Darcy asked, blinking.

Loki put his finger to his lips, winking at her, before having an idea. “You can come, if you would like. I assume your presence in an abandoned house means you are as bored as I,” Loki said.

He saw pink tinge her cheeks. “Really? Asgard? Shit, will they allow it?” Darcy asked.

“I am King Odin; I could allow Iron Man up there, but I will not,” Loki said.

She swallowed. “What about Thor? He thinks you’re dead…oh God, I’m an accomplice in lies,”Darcy said.

“As are my children. One of them is a new Avenger,” Loki smirked.

“You know what, that’s on them,” Darcy said with a sigh.

“I will tell him in time; he needs this time to de-stress. Otherwise he is going to lose all of his hair,” Loki said.

Darcy rolled her eyes at him, but he saw a smile. She called for Fenrir and picked him up, before remembering the wine. She downed it and nodded at him. He probably should have warned her to take it slowly, but it wouldn’t do her any harm.

 


	4. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy feels like she has fallen into Wonderland, but crazier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Liiiittle bit of angst in this one. Sorry! This fic should be less angsty than my other ones, so yeah. 
> 
> I will likely update tags as I go, so just keep an eye on them, plus I'll try and give warnings in these notes. But the smut ain't here yet, sorry! XD I have updated the gender thingies as, chances are, magic and gender changing. Definitely on Loki's side, likely on Darcy's, coz why not?
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> If there's anything you want to see, let me know in comments and I'll try to accommodate. No promises though!

Loki took her to the spot that he arrived at, which was a good spot for the Bifrost, before he called up to the sky. The Bifrost lit up around them and they travelled through space. He could easily travel between the realms, but he thought Darcy might like the scenic route. Granted, she may or may not enjoy it, there were some Asgardians who didn’t care for it and they were better built for it.

They landed in the observatory, barely any different to how it was before Thor destroyed the Bifrost. Hel was sat on the highest steps, elegant as always, and Loki stepped around to smile at her.

“I have a task for the valkyries,” Loki said. “I would do it myself, but…”

“…You wouldn’t dare take away from our fun. The sorcerer, Hex?” Hel asked. “Let out during the convergence, formerly imprisoned here for many crimes. Every day I had hoped Odin would finally send him to me, but he’s grown soft.”

“Perhaps, but he might have sent me too,” Loki said.

“He knows he would join you if he did that. Besides, I would only send you back,” Hel said. “Did I tell you how much I did not appreciate having to do that? I would have stabbed you myself, but that would defeat the point.”

“Five times, I believe. It is much appreciated,” Loki said.

 

**Four years ago…**

Hel stood in her father’s cell and he sat on the floor, back against the wall, leaning against the golden barrier. They were usually so open with their emotions, but he was blocking his. Perhaps he couldn’t feel hers. It only made her angrier.

“How could you?” She asked him quietly. “Grandfather said you fell to your death when the Bifrost broke, but I know that you let go. _How could you_?”

Silence.

“I know the truth, father. Grandmother told me everything. Do you think we care that you’re Jotunn? That we’re half-Jotunn?” Hel asked.

“We thought you were dead, we could not feel your energy. We never told Sleipnir; we lied. We couldn’t bear to see his tears. Then you turn up on Midgard and-and _lay waste_. Do you know how many children I had to welcome into my realm? _Do you know how many?_ ” Hel spat. She managed to calm herself. “Or is that it? Do you not love us an—”

Her father stood up in a rage then, his whole body shaking, his face showing the emotions that she could now feel radiating off him. She had to blink back the tears as she finally understood.

“Okay, stop, _stop_!” Hel said, relieved when he turned it off again.

He held his hand out with a ball of green energy. She took it and pocketing it. She knew they were the answers she sought. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, which he returned slowly.

“I apologise. I was out of line,” Hel said. She pulled away and left then.

 

She had invited Fenrir and Jomungandr to watch the memorysphere with her. They sat within her private library, dreary to some, but beautiful to them. He had created an artificial memory and she understood why. He was far too gone in his emotions to be able to tell them what was wrong himself.

“My children…please do not doubt my love. When I found out what I was, everything snapped. It was my fault, I bear the burden of letting my emotions take over. If I had thought more about you, then things would have been different. I was selfish, I am sorry,” Loki said. “You deserve a better father.”

Fenrir picked something up and threw it at the illusion, much the way his uncle often did.

“Idiot,” Fenrir muttered.

“After I fell, I was ‘saved’ by a terrifying being called Thanos. He is very powerful and I managed to fend his mind control off for so long, enduring all manners of torture…but I was weak,” Loki said.

Fenrir threw something else.

“You’re an idiot for thinking you’re weak,” Fenrir growled.

Hel put her hand on Fenrir’s arm. “Aim higher, next time,” Hel said.

“I remember bits from my actions upon Midgard, I know I fought it, made sure their heroes would rise up…I could do little else,” Loki said. “I have failed you, my children, and I have failed many mortals, who have lost their lives because of my selfishness. I cannot sleep, knowing some sleep eternally.”

“I love you,” Loki said, before vanishing.

“I’m _definitely_ hitting him the next time I see him,” Fenrir said. “Right in the head. With a mallet.”

 

**Three years ago…**

Hel was sat on her throne in Helheim when he appeared. Her father. He had been impaled by Kurse, who had come through only moments before. He was in the hell part. Her father she would send to Valhalla, if it were not for the fact that he was sending him back to Asgard. She could do this without a bargain; he was her blood father, after all.

“I had hoped that I would never have to do this, father. To see you here. But I am proud of you; you became a hero again,” Hel said.

“Hardly. There are many people here whose deaths I caused; I have yet to make up for them,” Loki said.

“Well, you get a second chance because I will not accept you. Good day, father,” Hel said.

And she sent him back to Asgard. Fenrir was there to hit him, of course.

 

**Present time…**

“This is Darcy, Fenrir’s current mother,” Loki said. “This is Hel, Fenrir’s slightly older sister.”

“By twenty whole minutes. Jormungandr came between me and him,” Hel said, patting her brother’s head. “You really have chosen a most hilarious form. Though I suppose it is better than a chihuahua.”

“ _That_ was quite a sight,” Loki said.

Hel smirked and looked at Darcy. “A pleasure, although I do believe I have met you before,” she said.

Darcy blinked at her, unable to believe how many Asgardians had been in her life without realising.

“You were in some of my classes…” Darcy said.

“I was bored. It happens a lot in our family; we cannot simply sit still for long, especially when you live forever,” Hel said. “My brother is in good hands. Not that he cannot protect himself; when it came down to it, you were the safest person around.”

Darcy looked down at her dog, rocking him a little, rolling right back into mama mode despite knowing he wasn’t technically a dog.

“Guard dogs come in all shapes and sizes, huh?” Darcy cooed.

Loki looked to Hel. “I trust that I can rely on you to find Hex? He cursed Darcy,” he said, right back down to business.

“My most sincerest pleasure. I will take Sif and the other ladies,” Hel said. “Of course, I would like to get to know Darcy some more, first. Now that she knows about my brother.”

“Perhaps you can escort her through Asgard; the Jorgensons are fighting again,” Loki said, disappearing.

Hel smiled at Darcy. “It is a pleasure meeting you,” she said. “Properly, as myself.”

“Hi. Yeah, it’s nice meeting you too. Sorry, I’m just…it’s a lot to take in,” Darcy said.

“Doubtless. You are taking it much better than some have. There have been a few who have learnt of Fenrir’s true nature and some did not quite get over it. It is not for everyone; I try not to judge too harshly, given Asgardians can be rather simple-minded and find change difficult. We had to change a few memories, as Fen could not bear to walk away from them,” Hel said.

“It’s a little weird, but he’s a good guy. Always very affectionate and never around when I was indecent…makes sense now,” Darcy said with a chuckle.

“How about I show you around? There is more to see than this observatory,” Hel said with a smirk.

 

The Bifrost was long and beautiful, like a giant rainbow made of crystal or something like it. Darcy imagined it was some Asgardian thing that couldn’t be found on Earth. She’d have to ask when she wasn’t busy admiring it. It _was_ stretched over a lot of water that seemed to fall into a waterfall. Would flat-earthers rejoice on this planet? She would have to ask about the dynamics later.

She followed Hel along the bridge, clutching Fenrir and hoping she would not fall right in. Although, she had a feeling someone would pull her out in that case, so she relaxed a little. It was a little odd, though, that Loki was being so nice to her. She knew he had said something about being good again, but she barely knew him nor did she know why he did all that he did.

Maybe Hel would explain it.

She ignored the stares from the locals; they seemed to be like any place on Earth, just with medieval renaissance energy and an odd need to stare at her. Could they tell she wasn’t Asgardian? She didn’t see too much difference, other than their apparent natural ability to be pretty. The one downside of seeing another planet; a little dip in her self-esteem.

The palace was _beautiful_ , yet amusing at the same time. Like a giant pipe organ or something. Would she get executed for calling it bling city? Maybe her status as being Fenrir’s foster mommy would exempt her. He would protect her, she was sure of it. Hel had already said as much. He was cute for a child of Loki; considering everything, she might have expected something very different from him; from them. Although, Hel appeared to have an edge about her.

She followed her through to a fancy yet snug lounge-like room where Hel waved her hand and two chairs and a small table arranged themselves.

“So, you have questions. Fire away,” Hel said.


End file.
